


smoking gun

by qwerty



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Drabble, Gen, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty/pseuds/qwerty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for episode 18. Drabble for jan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smoking gun

"Once every ten years, you said. It's been like that for ten days now."

They stare up at the haori hanging on the wall. There is a fine, but steady, stream of smoke issuing from the painted forest in its lining. The smoke lends the cluttered room a rather hazy, sinister atmosphere reminiscent of that winter Ginko was snowed in for a week and they'd nearly suffocated between the faulty brazier and Ginko's chain-smoking.

"It isn't on fire," Ginko murmurs, half to himself, and Adashino shoots him a look laced with equal parts exasperation and I-knew-it-you-sad-bastard triumph.

"Say something useful."


End file.
